


when the rain falls, confessions rise

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, late night convenience store snack run, mention of horror movie, mention of idols not being allowed to date, minho is a chucky stan, spring rainstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: minho and jisung have equally liked each other for a very long time.neither of them are aware of the other's feelings and it takes a late-night snack run and a spring rainstorm to bring their feelings to the light.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115
Collections: SKZ Seasons of Love





	when the rain falls, confessions rise

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZ_Seasons_of_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZ_Seasons_of_Love) collection. 



Spring was equally their favorite time of the year.

Between them, they couldn't decide what they looked forward to the most - the cherry blossoms that bloomed seasonally or the unpredictable weather. Most people wouldn't enjoy having the weather change up on them at least three times a day, but for Jisung and Minho it gave them something to look forward to, something to anticipate through the repetitive daily lifestyles they lived with.

Life had been hectic - between three comebacks back to back and upholding a sense of sanity in the dorms, all of the boys were excited to have a two-week-long break ahead of them. Chan had persisted with the company head that a time of rest and recovery would do wonders for all of the members. It hadn't been easy but their leader had pulled through. 

They all had their own ways of unwinding, and Minho was secretly excited to spend more time with Jisung behind the cameras. Being an idol, he knew there were limits to how much affection he could show and he hated it. But alas, he knew he couldn't do anything except suck it up and enjoy the time they spent alone together.

For example, a week ago he had been on VLive with Jeongin when the acorn incident was brought up. When he had gone home for Chuseok he had found an acorn and was instantly reminded of Jisung. The other members and the fans have always seen the resemblance Jisung holds with squirrels and more often than not a quokka, so the sight of the acorn promptly reminded him of the younger member. Minho had gone out of his way to keep the acorn and left it as a surprise on Jisung’s bed who thought it was the strangest thing despite having the dumbest smile on his face whenever he brought it up.

Minho had been a giggling mess on the vlive, both embarrassed that Jisung was bringing this up to a live audience but also in front of Jeongin who already had suspicions about Minho’s feelings for the group's rapper. 

To be honest, it confused Minho further - the actions the younger boy exhibited. He seemed to love the attention, loved putting his hands on the older whenever he could manage. In general, it just seemed as though Jisung loved to be around him. Little did Minho know about the secret longing Jisung had for him, and how his not so subtle attempts at breaking down the barrier between was a desperate attempt to know if he should confess or not.

Realistically, Jisung knew he couldn’t have a public relationship right now. There was just no way in hell. He couldn’t put his members through such a scandal even when he knows it shouldn’t be an issue, it was just idol life and he knew it was a no-go zone - at least, for this moment in time. But it didn't stop Jisung from pushing the boundaries, testing the waters between them to see if Minho felt the same way. That it wasn’t just an incredibly close friendship that they shared. 

✺

Minho was in his room watching ‘Bride of Chucky’ for the umpteenth time, completely immersed in the horror-comedy. A round of soft knocks on his closed-door brought him out of his immersion, though he wasn’t annoyed about it, eager to know the identity of the person wishing to enter his space. 

“Yeah?” he called out.

“Busy?” Jisung asked as he poked his head around the corner of the door.

“For you? Never,” Minho patted the spot next to him on the bed. Jisung eagerly perched himself next to Minho’s sprawled out body over the duvet, peering over his shoulder at the screen of his laptop.

“This one again?”

“What can I say? Little man has lots of charm.”

Jisung laughs, “Yeah. Lots, if you are a murderous serial killer trapped in the form of a kids toy. Lots of charm Min.”

Banter was the backbone of their relationship - without it, Minho thought he might not be able to handle the longing gazes that lasted a little _too_ long for two people that were just friends or the skinship that happened so naturally yet felt like it was bordering the line between friendly and desire. 

“Want to do a snack run? And watch the rest together? I can’t sleep and could really do with the company.” Jisung looked at him intently, almost scared Minho would say no and choose to continue watching the film alone. To his surprise, Minho closed the lid to his laptop and sat up promptly in his spot on the bed.

“My shout,” he said as he slid off the bed, already scouring through his shoe rack for something casual to slip on.

✺

The walk to the convenience store wasn’t long, in fact, it only took them ten minutes. They comfortably walked side by side, brushing shoulders a little more than they probably should. Clad with caps and masks to hide their identity, they slunk into the store - Minho picking up a basket for them to put their desired snacks into. 

“I don’t know how you can stomach so much of that stuff,” Minho huffed underneath his breath. Jisung had put three individual servings of different flavored cheesecake into the basket, a choice completely on brand. Behind his mask, he was secretly smiling at Jisung’s predictability with his snack choices - reliable _ninety-nine_ percent of the time.

“If I want to try all three why not? It’s best matched with a horror movie didn't you know?” Jisung winked at him before scurrying down another aisle. 

Before long the basket was filled to the top, the man behind the counter packing their snacks carefully into bags to carry back to the dorm. Minho paid as he promised, and Jisung bounced on his heels as he took the shopping bags in his hands. Minho threw an arm around his shoulder as they exited the store, only to find the streets being drenched with rain.

“Min we didn’t bring an umbrella,” Jisung laughs, swinging the bags as they stood underneath shelter.

“Guess we are going to have to make a run for it. Race you there?” Minho winks before running off in the rain. Jisung shortly follows, trying not to rip the precious shopping bags holding their snacks.

The rain poured down on them relentlessly, the warm air confusing the senses as cool water droplets pelted against their bodies. It was a rush to get from the convenience store back to the dorms in one piece, and when their feet finally fell through the door of Minho’s room they both collapsed to the floor in a giggling heap.

Thank god the other members were still awake otherwise they surely would have received stern words if Jeongin had been sleeping in the top bunk.

Jisung had fallen onto Minho’s lap, wet arms clinging to his saturated thighs. The older boy wiped his eyes, the skin on his face so damp that you’d think he’d just walked straight out of the shower. Jisung ran a hand through his wet hair, the smell of rain wafting from his body and up Minho’s nostrils.

_Spring._

This is what spring was for them - late night convenience store runs, the unpredictability of a rainstorm, spending time with the one you loved. 

_Oh._

Minho watched as Jisung’s grin faltered, as his hands reached out for the older boy’s rosy cheeks.

“Sung- I, are you sure?” Minho’s voice was barely less than a whisper, lips trembling as the younger started to close the distance between them.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long that now I’m this close? There is no way I’m backing out.” 

Minho could see the fear in his expression but not because of Minho. Because of what the consequences would be in the future, of what could happen now his feelings are out in the open.

“Do you want to kiss me Min?”

Jisung’s eyes were wide, doe-like as he waited for something, _anything_ from Minho to know he hadn’t read their relationship wrong. Minho gulped, his throat visibly clenching as he brushed wet hair out of Jisung’s eyes. His fingers quivered as he cupped Jisung’s cheek, eyes glazing over as he noticed the need breaking through the fear dusted across Jisung’s face for the very first time. 

“More than anything,” he whispered, lips grazing over Jisung’s before embracing him fully as one. Jisung held onto Minho’s cheeks as gently as he could manage, not letting his desire fully take him over. Minho on the other hand, had no qualms in letting his free hand rub circles into the back of Jisung’s neck. The touch tickled Jisung, causing the younger to lean further into the kiss and press their chests together. 

“How long,” Minho whispered through their kisses, “Have you felt this way?”

He admired how Jisung took it slow. He made Minho feel every stretch of his lips as they connected together, daring to slip his tongue between the opening his lips made just to pull it back as Minho moved to meet him.

“Since the moment you were eliminated and I couldn’t imagine my life without you by my side. I knew it just wasn’t a need for friendship, yet I didn’t think I could ever act on it.” Jisung broke away from their embrace, eyes glistening as nervous fingers began to pick at his hangnails.

“You’ve liked me for three years?”

Jisung’s gaze bored into his soul, butterflies swiftly moving into their new home in his tummy. Minho felt airy like he was floating high on the clouds.

_Has to be a dream. Has GOT to be a dream._

“Yes, Minho. I’ve been in love with you for three years,” Jisung lip wobbled as the words left his mouth, cheeks and ears burning red from embarrassment. Minho leaned forward, peppering Jisung’s cheeks with closed-mouth kisses.

“It just so happens that I’ve felt the same way,” Minho said, a constellation of stars painted across his glistening eyes.

“Where the hell do we go from here man?” Jisung managed to laugh, hands grabbing onto Minho’s shoulders for support. 

Who knew what the future would hold, for their circumstances weren’t the best, Minho still had hope that they could make it work.

Because together?

Together, they could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating. they really make writer's days and thanks isn't enough to use to describe how much we appreciate it ♡
> 
> links to my socials will go here on reveal day :-)


End file.
